


storm clouds coming

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Nasir, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex, top!Agron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir comes over during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm clouds coming

Thunder booms outside of the apartment, rattling the glass in the window panes. It's been going on like this for hours, rain clattering against the outside walls, lightening flashing ominously. There is a big tropical storm off the coast, forcing power outages all over the city. Even Times Square has been cast in shadow. The weather man has been begging people to stay inside and out of the way of the storm, and Agron has every intention of doing just that. 

The original plan was for Nasir and him to have a date in the park, but since the storm, Agron had to be a little more creative. He's pushed all the living room furniture out of the way, stacking end tables and Xbox controls onto the sagging cushions of the couch. Having scrounged up enough emergency candles (Agron swears he only has these because they were given out freely at training), he managed to cast a little light on the thick blanket he's laid out on the floor. 

Loud knocking on the door alerts him to Nasir's arrival, Agron has to refrain from running to the door out of excitement. They've barely seen each other since Nasir moved in with Pietros, always stuck at work or busy with trying to buy new things to fill his space. He's piecing his life together, one IKEA bookshelf at a time, and Agron couldn't be more proud and thankful that Nasir finally got away from Caesar. 

The knocking continues and Agron takes a minute to adjust his sweatpants around his hips before slowly pulling the door open. 

Nasir is soaked, hair plastered to his face and neck, and droplets of water running down his nose. His jacket is clinging to his chest and stomach, the take-out bags sagging in the middle. 

"Fucking hell. I mean, hey, but seriously?" Agron ushers Nasir inside, taking the bag of food out of his half frozen fingers. 

"Hey to you too," Nasir raises up on his toes to peck Agron's mouth. He's getting Agron's entry way all wet. 

"Go ahead and go get dried off. I'm gonna nuke the food and plate it," Agron gently pushes Nasir towards his bedroom, "I think I have some sweats that might fit you."

Nasir wastes no time in hurrying through the living room, gently shutting Agron's door behind him. Agron works on cleaning up the puddle of water before dishing out the luke warm Chinese food and reheating it. 

"You could have just had them deliver," Agron calls through the door, "It is their job."

"Yeah but it's awful out there. I don't want to be just another one of those assholes that forces them to go out in a hurricane," Nasir calls back. 

"It's their job. I think they signed up for-" Agron stops when the door to his bedroom opens and Nasir leans against the door frame. 

Nasir grins at him, cheeky and fully aware of what he's doing to Agron. Standing there in nothing but one of Agron's NYFD t-shirts, soft and worn from so much use. It barely covers Nasir's cock, just resting in the middle of his thighs, thick legs on display. 

"Please tell me you're not wearing anything under that," Agron groans, feeling his cock twitch to attention. 

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Nasir pushes away from the door frame with a smirk, standing up a little straighter. 

Agron doesn't need to be told twice, moving across the carpet to grasp Nasir's face between his hands. He kisses him passionately, tongue not waiting for permission before shoving into Nasir's warm mouth. It's a weird juxtaposition between Nasir's cold cheeks and nose and the hot cavern that is his mouth, pressing tightly to Agron's face. 

Letting his hands wander once he knows Nasir isn't going to pull away, Agron trails his hand down Nasir's back until he finds the end of the t-shirt, fisting the material. Groaning, he lets the other hand come down next, sliding over Nasir's perfectly smooth ass, middle finger probing between his cheeks to press tightly at Nasir's hole. 

"Fuck I've missed you," Nasir whimpers, fingers sliding down Agron's chest, pulling up his tank top to play with the light hair of Agron's happy trail. 

"You miss me or my cock buried inside you?" Agron growls, beginning to rub at Nasir's hole. It's too dry to do anything but tease, but the way that Nasir's cock hardens, Agron counts it as a win. 

"Both! Definitely both," Nasir gasps, raising one of his legs to wrap around Agron's thighs, pulling him closer. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Agron asks, grasping Nasir's other thigh and lifting the smaller man off the floor. 

"Yes! Fuck, please!"

Nasir wraps his legs tightly around Agron's waist, kissing him as if he never wanted to stop. The food and storm is forgotten as Agron backs them up against the wall, resting his forehead against Nasir's as he digs through his pockets for the lube. Nasir can't help but giggle as he fumbles with it, chuckles turning to moans as Agron slips his fingers enough to push at Nasir's entrance, slipping his finger in knuckle deep. 

Agron's bicep bulges with the effort to hold Nasir with one arm, fingering him quickly with the other. Nasir doesn't make it any easier, bouncing on his fingers and gripping the back of Agron's neck for support. He's begging for it, tilting his head back to allow space for Agron's mouth, hissing and moaning as Agron bites into the skin. 

With Caesar out of the picture, Agron doesn't have to hide the marks below Nasir's neck anymore, secret love bites to remind Nasir how much he's wanted. Agron is free to draw the skin between his teeth right at the base of Nasir's ear, sucking hard before soothing the mark with his tongue. Nasir doesn't seem to mind if the hand in Agron's hair keeping him there is an indication. 

"Fuck," Agron groans, thrusting three fingers in and out of Nasir now. His cock is leaking, creating a spot in the front of his sweats. Nasir's own cock stands flushed and angry between them, staining the front of Agron's tank top with his precome."Baby boy, I don't have any condoms out here."

"What?" Nasir looks dazed, drunk on cock already as his eyes have a hard time focusing, legs spamasing around Agron's waist. 

"I don't have any condoms."

Agron shifts his fingers a little the left and brushes against Nasir's prostate, forcing a loud moan from the smaller man. Agron does it again, temporarily forgetting the problem at hand if only to keep Nasir making those noises. 

"I don't fucking care. I'm clean, I swear. We can go get tested tomorrow if it makes you feel better," Nasir pants, fingers digging into Agron's shoulders, "Just please, don't you dare pull out." 

Agron can't think when Nasir is circling his hips like that, digging his body down onto Agron's fingers. He's begging for it, big eyes staring into Agron's in desperation. 

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?" Agron grits between his teeth, pulling his fingers out to lift Nasir a little higher, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just get inside me."

Nasir helps him, reaching below his legs to untie Agron's sweatpants, pulling the fabric down over his cock. He tugs Agron's tank top off next, tossing it haphazardly behind them. Nasir won't admit it but he knows he has a guilty pleasure for seeing the way Agron's muscles bulge when he fucks Nasir, all rippling skin and tight control.

He's never been fucked like this, up against a wall, and the first slide of Agron's cock inside him is torture. Gravity pulls Nasir down a little too quick, forcing Agron deeper than he has been before. It hurts and Nasir can feel the tears springing in his eyes. 

"Wait! Fuck! It's too much." Nasir cries out, nails biting into the backs of Agron's shoulders, drawing blood, "You're too fucking big."

"Come on baby boy," Agron soothes, rubbing his hands along Nasir's thighs, "You can take it. You want me to fill you up, making you choke on my cock."

Nasir nods quickly, hiding his face in Agron's shoulder and holding on. He knows he wants it, can take it, but he wants Agron to take care of him. Nasir flourishes when Agron goes into beast mode, rough and good right where Nasir needs it but soft when he wants it too.

Agron takes it slow, lifting Nasir up and down to make him take more, bouncing him roughly on Agron's cock. It is a lot to take at once, but Nasir moans grow the more he takes, until he's nearly shouting. Agron can feel Nasir's cock twitching between them, leaking against the tight muscles of Agron's stomach.

"Daddy," Nasir mews, nibbling on Agron's jaw, "Fuck me harder, Daddy."

It's the name that does him in, spurring Agron to raise on his toes with each thrust, shoving Nasir back into the wall. His fingertips bruise the fragile skin over Nasir's hips, staining them purple with the grip. It's brutal the way Agron's cock lines up with Nasir's prostate, pummeling the bundle of nerves until Nasir is forced to bite into Agron's shoulder or scream loud enough to wake the neighbors. 

Agron keeps Nasir pinned to the wall with one arm circling his waist while the other travels between them to Nasir's leaking cock. It's flushed an angry red, wet with precome dribbling down the side. It's enough slick to aid Agron when he begins to stroke it, laving his thumb quickly over the tip and slit, drawing more moisture to the top. 

Nasir's nails scratch over already open flesh, marking Agron as his own. He's dangerously close to the edge, using the wall as leverage to thrust himself down on Agron's cock. With one more twist of Agron's wrist, he knows he's going to come. 

"You're so fucking good for me baby boy," Agron hisses in Nasir's ear, teeth clenched, "You gonna come for me and make Daddy proud?"

"Yes! Please, Daddy! Make me come!" Nasir sobs, wrapping his arms tightly around Agron's shoulder, tossing his head back as his cock jerks one last time, his orgasm coming out in ropes of come that paint their stomach, landing on Agron's chest. 

Agron grips under Nasir's arms, palms wrapping around his shoulders as he pulls away from the wall. It's all slick muscle and concentration as Agron lifts Nasir and slams him down, rutting into him as if wild beast. Nasir holds on, too over sensitive and high on bliss to complain as Agron's cock batters into him. 

"Oh fuck!" Agron groans, shoving Nasir down one more time before his orgasm takes over him. 

Nasir has never felt this full, Agron's cock spurting deep inside of him, running over and dripping down his ass. He's positive some got on the floor, but can't seem to mind when Agron grinds out his orgasm, skirting away from Nasir's prostate to keep from hurting him. 

"Holy fuck," Agron gasps, pulling away enough to gently kiss Nasir's forehead, his nose, his mouth. 

"I'm never going to grow tired of this," Nasir murmurs, accepting the kisses and reciprocating on the skin he can reach. 

Agron backs away from the wall, easily carrying Nasir into the bedroom and then bathroom, setting him on the counter. He pulls out slowly, hissing as Nasir squirms, closing his legs immediately. It takes Agron a moment to realize what Nasir is doing. 

"Whatever comes out, I can always put back in later," Agron teases, licking at the come on Nasir's thigh. 

"I always want to be full of you," Nasir confesses, watching with half closed eyes as Agron runs a wash cloth under warm water. 

He stripes Nasir of the jizz stained shirt, stroking lovingly at his stomach and thighs before leaning forward to take Nasir's nipple into his mouth. Nasir groans, stroking Agron's hair and watching him work the flesh between his teeth. He can't help pushing Agron away though, too sensitive. 

Helping Nasir down from the counter, Agron pulls a shirt out of his drawer for him before heading back into the kitchen. He's momentarily debased though, staring at the wall where they had just had sex. Agron swears he'll never be able to look at it the same.

"Come on, stud," Nasir lightly swats Agron's ass, "I brought food and since you worked up my appetite, we should probably eat it."

"Sorry," Agron murmurs, stroking the top of Nasir's head, "Get comfy and I'll bring it to you."

Nasir stretches out across the blanket, struggling to find a way to sit that doesn't leave him completely exposed. He manages to sit slightly sideways, knees crossed before him. He's tender though, and has to pull a throw pillow over to support him. 

They eat mostly in silence, only sound in the room the rain and the quiet slurp from their beer bottles. Nasir finds it oddly domestic, comforting in the fact that he feels safe here, wanted and needed without any other pretexts. 

After, Agron blows out most of the candles and stretches out on his back, pulling Nasir over beside him and cradling him against his side. Agron's arm is too hard to be that comfortable of a pillow, so Nasir ends up curling along Agron's side, head on his chest. 

"I'm glad you came over," Agron murmurs, finger tips trailing hypnotically over Nasir's side. 

"Me too."

Nasir can feel his eyes drooping.

"You should have just moved in with me," Agron doesn't move but waits for Nasir's reaction. 

"Nah. I wouldn't want to hear Duro and Auctus fucking all the time," Nasir giggles. 

"Don't fucking remind me." 

Agron shifts a little, scowling at the thought. 

"I'm glad we are together though," Nasir pauses, looking up suddenly, "We are, aren't we? Together?"

"Do you want to be?" Agron tucks a strand of hair behind Nasir's ear. 

"I do," Nasir's eyes widen a bit, "I mean, only if you want to. Casual is cool too. We can do the whole fuck buddies thing."

Agron laughs a little, "Yes, because we definitely have the sex thing down."

"Okay." Nasir glances away.

"I know you just got out of a relationship," Agron reasons, "I don't want to rush you. You need time."

"I don't think-" Nasir swallows, "I don't not want to be with you. I want us to be a thing. But...can we just-"

"Take it slow?" Agron finishes.

Nasir nods, looking away to stare at the rain hitting the window. 

"Whatever he did to you Nasir, you have to know it's not your fault. He was a sick fuck."

"Yeah." 

Nasir curls closer, raising a thigh to cross Agron's. He wants to believe him, but he just can't.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com)


End file.
